


Santa Did It!

by kaitlia777



Category: Law and Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just know some cases are gonna make headlines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Did It!

"You know, just once, I'd like you two to come in here and say, 'Captain, we found the guy. He's no one and there will be no political or press backlash."

Detectives Alex Eames and Bobby Goren exchanged looks at their captains frustration and together chorused, "Sorry."

Captain Danny Ross rubbed his eyes and said, "All right, explain to me again how the Santa from the Macy's parade is linked to the dancer's death."

"She was a Rockette," Goren said with a hint of glee, as if that fact was helpful.

"And bludgeoned with the unique brass bell made for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Santa," Eames added.

"And, when you consider the choking on milk and cookies…."

"All right, all right, haul him in, but don't cause a scene."

Another look was exchanged. "The man is a professional Santa," Alex said, "Red suit, big beard…."

"Just go and try not to make any children cry."


End file.
